Blood Love
by RyoTay Moy
Summary: Sorry I deleted this :: About Heero, turning up in a new world and finding a love, but is it ment to be?
1. Red Eyes

Konnichiwa Minna-san. I missed you all but I'm back. This is my first fic of the year, and hopefully not the last ^_^. I really hope I haven't lost my touch. Enjoy (Thank you Heero for giving me this idea and Maxwell for just being there)  
  
Part 1  
  
Heero sat at the back of the club; he was dressed in his finest black leathers and knee high riding boots. He wore loads of black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. In his right hand he held a riders whip.  
  
The club was full of Goths, all jammed on the dance floor moving with the music, erotic movement that seemed to match everyone else around the room. The whole club was black walled and floored, red and blue lights shone down onto the dancers.  
  
The music blasted out from all over the room. Heero looked across the room, eyeing people up, measuring them with his eyes. He didn't much like clubs but they had just the right people he was looking for.  
  
This was the first time he'd been in this club and he was after a new type of person. Someone who was willing to do anything. He didn't know why cause they all ended up in the same place afterwards.  
  
His eyes stopped on a young girl with short blond hair. She was thin and wore a red tank top and very tight black jeans. Heero could only see her back but he knew from what he was that it would do him for the night. He moved through the people on the dance floor, they all seemed to make way for him then close as he passed.  
  
He stood behind the girl and put his hands around her waist. He matched her rhythm and slowly moved his hands across her body. The girl seemed to not bother about these foreign hands over her body so Heero ventured more.  
  
He soon found out that what he was dancing with wasn't a girl, that didn't worry him; he'd had boys before. Heero walked around the boy and started dancing in front of him. The boy had blue eyes that shone in the red and blue lights and he had a very feminine face.  
  
Heero gave an evil smile and pulled the boys body close to his. The boy seemed to not like this and tried to move a little to push away, but Heero held him fast. The boy looked behind Heero and suddenly a hand fell on Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero turned round and came face to face with the chest of a tall man. He wore blue baggy jeans and no top. His hair was a dark blue that covered one of his eyes. He still had his hand on Heero's shoulder and he didn't look happy. Heero clenched his fists ready for a fight, but all the man did was move Heero out of the way and hold the blond boy close to him.  
  
Heero sighed. He needed someone and someone fast. The music came to a stop and everyone turned towards the stage that was set out in the middle of the room.  
  
All the lights pointed towards it. In the middle of the stage a figure rose from a platform. He wore a chain mail top that split at the bottom into just chains, and a set of tight latex trousers. Heero gasped, he'd never seen anything as beautiful as this boy in his life. His hair was loose over his face and his head was tilted forwards.  
  
As soon as he was fully on stage music began, at first the figure didn't move. Then, slowly, he moved his hands up his body, exploring his own curves and lines. Heero watched, his eyes glued to the boys hands as they moved around the body. The boy then started moving across the stage, dancing erotically, but professionally.  
  
He still had his hair over his face and Heero wanted to get up and push it out of the way. He moved through the crowd to get closer to the boy, but it seemed no one would move for him, they all seemed to want to get to the front and be close to the boy. He moved around like he was boneless and some of the things he was doing Heero was positive no human could do.  
  
Then he started playing with his shirt. The boy slowly lifted his top to revile a very muscular chest. Heero was amazed, it wasn't as perfect as he thought it would be, here and there where a few scratches and there was a large cut across it going up. He pulled up his top, over his head, and then the music sped up into a livelier beat. The whole room started to bounce and chant for him to take off more. The boy danced around the stage one again and started playing with the top of his trousers. Heero tried again to get close and snucked past people as they jumped around. He soon got to the front just in time to see the boy take off his trousers.  
  
Heero looked the boy over. If only he could get to this boy. He would do, he would be what he needed. Heero watched as people tried to get up on the stage but as they did people around them would pull them back. Heero could now see the boys face; he was leaning back as if in ecstasy and Heero gasped. The boys face was young, and beautiful. His eyes where half lidded and his lips shone with gloss. Heero could now tell that the boy's hair was black, very black, not died but natural. Heero stayed where he was for the rest of the show. Soon the boy was laid on the ground with his hand around his erection.  
  
Heero felt himself go hard. This had to be illegal. He watched for hours as the boy preformed for thousands of men and women. Then when the music stopped the boy stood in the centre of the stage where he had arrived. The platform started to go down and everyone shouted for more, some tried to get on the stage again. But as the boy went out of sight another person started to rise. This was a young woman, not any older than Heero himself. She had short blond hair and red eyes. She smiled out into the crowed, to no one in particular. When she stopped rising she stepped out and addressed the audience. "I hope you enjoyed the show, but now it's closing time, so please get your ugly backsides out of this area. Thank you, and do come back."  
  
Some people cheered for more, others thanked this lady and started to vacate. Heero stood there, looking up at the woman. She wore a black backless top and a rather short skirt. She looked down at him and he jumped. Even though Heero had seen red eyes before, he had never seen them move like that. "Sorry sir, we're closed, go home."  
  
Heero moved to leave, but a chill ran down his spine. He looked behind him and the girl was watching him, smiling. He turned back round and left. He would be back the next night though; he wanted to know more about the boy, and the lady.  
  
Please comment; I haven't been on for a long time, so I hope I haven't lost my touch. 


	2. Head Pain

Ni Hao mei ge ren. I went shopping the other day and got a Chinese dictionary so that I could annoy Heero with it. You see my Muse is Wufei and she kept on commenting every time I spoke Japanese that I was wrong. So *sticks out tongue* got you ^_^ (Thank you Heero for giving me this idea and Maxwell for just being there)  
  
Part 2  
  
Again Heero was stood in the club, watching the people around and waiting for the music to stop. He could get to sleep last night, he kept on having visions of the boy. He waited along time until it all stopped. As it did, Heero noticed two figures. It was the blond boy and the other holding hands and talking. They walked past him and Heero couldn't help but pinch the blond haired boys ass. He jumped and looked at Heero, then smiled. Heero wasn't expecting that. The two stopped in front of him and looked him over.  
  
"Your very new in these parts." Said the blond one.  
  
Heero gave a sharp nod. "Though so. You know you shouldn't be down here alone if you don't know this place."  
  
The blond boy pushed Heero against the wall and held his hands above his head. The other boy just stood back and smiled.  
  
"What's your name beautiful?" The blond whispered him his ear.  
  
Heero gave a shudder, "Heero Yuy." He said in a deep menacing voice. The blond move back quickly and looked into Heero's eyes. It shocked Heero as much as it shocked the boy. The boy seemed to know who he was, that wasn't good. Heero tried to move but the boy held him fast.  
  
Heero was worried now, if someone knew who he was then he would be in a lot of trouble, only trouble seemed to know his name. The boy who was stood behind the blond senses something was wrong and walked up close to the blond.  
  
He turned his head and the blond spoke in his ear. Heero couldn't make it out, so he tried getting free. Some other people in the club seemed to notice something was wrong and crowded around the three. Since the music had stopped people could hear the conversation the blond and Heero where having. "Heero. As in Heero Yuy the great Vampire himself?" The blond seemed scared by at the same time fascinated. The blond moved back with the rest of the crowed and Heero could hear everyone whispering his name and some of the humans asking what was special about this guy.  
  
Heero was worried now. How did so many people know him? It's not like he was important. But the way this boy talked it was as if he was something high. Suddenly the lights dipped and everyone turned towards the stage. Again the platform rises but instead of the lovely boy coming up it was another, different, boy. This one has long brown hair tied up in a braid. As the music started Heero felt someone grab his hand and he was dragged out the back of the room and into a little office.  
  
Heero found himself forced into a chair and a light shone in his eyes. He felt like he was in a cop movie being interrogated. Heero tried to look at the person behind the light, but it was useless. Then a voice came and he knew it was the girl from the night before.  
  
"You are on very dangerous ground mister Yuy. That could have been a stupid move if we had hunters in tonight."  
  
"I didn't know anyone would know me here. And how was I supposed to know the kid would shout it out!" Heero snapped and went to stand up. He soon found himself back on the chair with the girl stood in the light, holding him down to the chair with a growl.  
  
"It may not be to your knowledge mister Yuy, but everyone in these parts know your name. Don't you even know where you are?"  
  
Heero looked into the girl's eyes. He felt frozen. He'd seen those eyes before.  
  
Yes he saw them the night before, but now he was closer he could see something else in them that brought back memories. "Who are you?" he whispered.  
  
The girl suddenly looked shocked, "You don't remember where you are do you?" she let go of him and sat on the table, just staring at him.  
  
"I thought something was wrong last night. Man, I'm so stupid, of course you don't know this place anymore."  
  
"I asked who you where." Heero growled. He didn't like not being answered.  
  
"I'm Ryoko, but people call me RyoTay. As you may have noticed last night, I am the owner of this place." She crossed her legs and smiled at Heero.  
  
She sat staring at him, just looking at his eyes.  
  
"Stop that." Heero looked down at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but at her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just. Erm.anyway. You had better be careful in this place. As I said, if a hunter was in here you would be in a lot of shit."  
  
"I nearly forgot," Heero, in the blink of an eye, jumped up and pinned RyoTay to the wall at the side of the table. "How does everyone know me?"  
  
RyoTay giggled a little, "You are famous here. But you don't remember do you?"  
  
"What do you mean I don't remember?" Heero growled.  
  
"You where born here Heero. Well, more created. This is where you became who you are, but you lost your memory." She smiled at him.  
  
"My. memory?" Suddenly Heero dropped RyoTay and fell to the floor holding his head. RyoTay fell to the floor with him, his eyes had rolled back in he eyes and he was shaking. "WUFEI!!!" He shouted.  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE cliffhanger. Sorry its short but the next bit will be longer. I hope _ jian for now 


End file.
